My Enemy? Or My One True Love?
by SillyCheeseCakeGirl
Summary: Captain Julchen Beillschmidt sets out to capture Captain Antonio Carriedo, hoping that if she captured this so called fearsome pirate then others would fear her more, but what happens when she meets him? Fem!Prussia/Spain.
1. Chapter 1

~The Bar Where It All Began.~ Chapter One.

Julchen would open the door to the local bar, moving to the side a bit to let a drunk man and his whore pass by. Once when she was fully inside, she would look around the bar, seeing the usual drunks, whores waiting to make a special man with money feel lucky.

She would continue to look around the bar, searching for a special someone, moving closer to the back corner where Pirates like to sit, seeing only a few Pirates where there.

Her eyes lit up once she saw the person she was looking for, Antonio Carriedo, The Spanish Pirate. Slowly bringing her sword out of it's sheath, making sure nobody notice to not freak anybody out. She had heard things about Antonio, some she thought was fake as well. Stories say he could be the most heartless Pirate there was, some say he wouldn't kill a fly, Julchen wondered which one he was, but that was not the reason she was here now.

She moved closer to the Spaniard, making her foot steps quiet and soft. Once she got close enough, she waited for him to bring down his jug of beer from his mouth, once he did she moved her sword underneath his neck, holding if firm in her grip. Antonio let out a small gasp, she leaned into his ear, whispering in a dark tone. "Come with me with ease and I won't beat your ass in front of the barmaids.." She threaten to him.

Antonio Chuckled, darkly. He pulled out his axe fast, hitting her sword away from his neck. Antonio Stood up fast while Julchen took time to move back, holding her sword infront of herself. The people around them screamed, while other didn't noticed from either being drunk or the loud music in the bar.

Antonio looked to who threaten him, thinking it was some thug come to rob him of everything he had, only he saw something completely different. He stopped in a gaze, looking to the Albino infront of him. Her long silver hair, glower brighter with the moonlight from the window, her pale flawless skin with a small scar on her left cheek, her fire red eyes, burning with confidents of what she was after. He was in a small gaze of her beauty.

Julchen didn't know why Antonio was just staring at her, but she took the chance while he was in a gaze. Grabbing him by his shirt, throwing him to the ground, climbing ontop fast, pinning him down by his arms with her legs. Since he was thrown to the floor, his axe went flying way out of reach.

She hold her sword under his neck once more, grinning down to him. "I warned you..." She said, in a dark pur. He let out a groan from the hard impack. Looking back up to her, letting out a chuckle. "Alright, you got me..." She smirked, "Good boy" She said. Standing up, dragging him to his feet.

She grabbed him by his wrist, dragging him out of the bar. Shoving past some people. "Where are you taking me, anyway?" Antonio asked, trying to keep up with the Albino, surprised how fast she was on heels. "We are going to my ship, you dumb dog." She said, making a sharp turn into a dark alley, not caring if she stepped in muddy puddles on the way.

Antonio, looked around him, not know there was a way to a ship with dark alleys, some kind of short cut he thought. "Why did you capture me, you must of had some reason. Watching the back of her head. "Don't think its anything Special, I just want your crew and your ship." She said, half heartedly. "Ah, I see..." Antonio replied, sorta disapointed.

While moving down the dark alley, they would pass some people, they would all look like people in low places, ripped clothing and a lot of scars and tattoos. Julchen would nod to some of them, they would nod back to her with a smile. "So, how do you exspect to take over a crew that only speaks En español?" He said with a sly grin. She stopped in her tracks, turning to look at him with a glare. "If that be the case, then I guess I'd have to send them to Davy Jone's locker and find me self a new crew." She said, with a cold tone and a wicked smile.

"Or..." He started, getting angry of the thought of his crew being hurt. "You can save yourself trouble and take me along" He said, hoping she'll consider it. "No can do, Dog. See, I can't trust you to give the right orders to my new crew to not kill me, get it dog?" She moved her hand to lift his chin up a bit, having a cocky smirk. "I can always find someone who does now how to speak spanish."

He looked down at her as she tilted his chin, unsure why the shorter of the two needed his gaze to be higher "You know me better than you know a stranger. You also know I'll go by my word when I say I will not betray you" honesty and a bit of defeat shining through his irritated tone. She moved in closer to him, poking him in the chest with her index finger. "Listen here, dog. I don't know you that well, So I can't trust you to run your crew or not to kill me. So, unless you have any ideas to change my mind, your crew is going to visit Davy Jones locker." She glaring at him still poking his chest.

The conquistador sighed in complete surender "What did you have in mind?" he was willing to submit to the Albino pirates ever whim to save his crew. "Good dog. " she said, with a smirk. "First off if you have not notice, you will be my dog until I think you are worthy a higher ranking. We need more supplies, swords, Cannon balls, and Rum. Don't fucking forget the rum." She continued walking to her ship dragging him along.

"Yo Entendido" He Said out of habit when his crew informed him about supplies or lack-there-of. "I'll Take two of my men out and get everything." Antonio Sighed internally, wondering just what He'd gotten himself dragged into.

"Good, I guess I can trust you because you don't want me to kill your crew... " She'd say with a big smirk, climbing up onto her ship. Her crew would great her with a formal Tone. Some of them would tell her they were glad she was safe.

* * *

><p><em>That's the end of Chapter one! I hoped you all liked it. It's only my second time writing a story, and I didn't finish the first... This is based off of a Rping scene, please rate and review!<em>

****I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR THEIR CHARACTERS. THIS IS ONLY A FANFIC. I REPEAT, DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR THEIR CHARACTERS!****


	2. Chapter 2

~ Evil Lurks Not Far Ahead ~ Chapter Two.

~ He looked down at her as she tilted his chin, unsure why the shorter of the two needed his gaze to be higher "You know me better than you know a stranger. You also know I'll go by my word when I say I will not betray you" honesty and a bit of defeat shining through his irritated tone. She moved in closer to him, poking him in the chest with her index finger. "Listen here, dog. I don't know you that well, So I can't trust you to run your crew or not to kill me. So, unless you have any ideas to change my mind, your crew is going to visit Davy Jones locker." She glaring at him still poking his chest.

The conquistador sighed in complete surender "What did you have in mind?" he was willing to submit to the Albino pirates ever whim to save his crew. "Good dog. " she said, with a smirk. "First off if you have not notice, you will be my dog until I think you are worthy a higher ranking. We need more supplies, swords, Cannon balls, and Rum. Don't fucking forget the rum." She continued walking to her ship dragging him along.

"Yo Entendido" He Said out of habit when his crew informed him about supplies or lack-there-of. "I'll Take two of my men out and get everything." Antonio Sighed internally, wondering just what He'd gotten himself dragged into.

"Good, I guess I can trust you because you don't want me to kill your crew... " She'd say with a big smirk, climbing up onto her ship. Her crew would great her with a formal Tone. Some of them would tell her they were glad she was safe. ~

As the crew greeted their Captain, Antonio climbed on the ship, keeping a bit of distance from Julchen and her crew. Overhearing a bit of what they were talking about.

"Did you get him?" One guy asked Julchen, She grined and looked to me. "Yeah, I did." She said with pride. "Very easy guy to find, actually. Just wait until dark and you can find him drunk, looking like a dog." She said, Her crew let out a laugh, Antonio just glared at her.

She motioned her hand to Antonio, signaling him to follow her. She walked up to her deck on her ship, there waiting for her was a cold glass of beer, and her throne on the deck, overlooking her whole ship. Antonio looked around while following her, her ship had the colors black and white, guessing reasoning of the colors was her flag. Some of the men in her crew would watch Antonio carefully, sometimes spitting at the ground he walked on. One thing he realized there was no other females on the boat other then Julchen, was she the only one?

She sat down at her throne, looking to Antonio with a almost bored face. "I want you to go and fetch your ship along with the supplies we need before we can depart. You have some time tomorrow, I have to make an... Arren tomorrow. " She told him. He nodded his head, listening to her. She gave him a small wave, signaling him to go. He nodded and went down the stairs, heading towards the way to get off of the ship when he over heard one of her crew men talking. "Wow, what a scary pirate. When she told us she was going to Capture a fearsome pirate I did not imagion this pile of shit..." He said, glaring at Antonio. Antonio was about to march over there to fight for his pride when a sack of Potatoes fell from the deck, hitting the man right on the head. Antonio looked to see what was the cause of the sack when his eyes fell on Julchen, putting her hands back to her side. "I will have none of you gossiping like the whores in black market! You let me worry about the Dog, stop laying around and get back to work!" She yelled at him, Antonio stared wide eyed at her a bit, giving her a smile. Maybe she was not all bad, he was about to say thank you when she interrupted him. "HEY! you are still here? GO GET YOUR DAMN SHIP!" She yelled at him, his smile wiped right off of his face by her harsh words. "Aye, Julc-" "IT'S CAPTAIN JULCHEN, YOU IGNORANT DOG!" She interupted him again. "Aya, Captain Julchen..." He said, walking off of her ship.

"I can't pin her down..." He said to himself. Walking down the board walk, heading towards his ship. "She is just so beautiful... But a pain in my ass. I mean, look at me!" He stopped in his tracks, moving to the edge a bit to look at his reflection in the water. "I am Captain Antonio Carriedo, the fearsome Spanish pirate. Yet she has me doing work like some... some... DOG! Well, no more ! I am going to show her wh-" He held his hand right over his axe on his back, thinking for a moment. "Easy, Antonio. Don't get so upset over a pretty girl in heels... " He took a deep breath, exhaling and looking to his refection again. "I don't want to relieve those days." He continued to walk to his ship, ignoring the thoughts of his blood bath past.

After half of an hour, Antonio found his ship. Walking on board, his crew would yell out. "Captain! You are safe! Where have you been!" Antonio gave them a smile to ensure them that he was alright. "Not to worry, guys. I just..." He let out a sigh. "Listen guys, I got bad news. I kinda... got captured." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. His crew just looked at him weirdly. "How did you get away?" One man asked from the back of the now almost circle around Antonio. "I did'nt... Listen, we need to follow the orders of other Captain." "WHAT? Why?" Most of them said. "Did you sell us to someone else?" Antonio just shook his head. "No, she is threatening to kill you guys and-" "It's a she?" One guy asked, climbing down from a rope latter. "You got captured by a female Captain?" He asked again, some guys would chuckle. "Is she that pretty?" "Alright, alright, enough!" Antonio raised his voice a bit, looking at them all. "She seems like someone who knows people in low places and high places... Her crew also seems pretty tough." He explained to them. "So what? We can just kill them, can't we?" They all agreed and nodded. "No! I- we already have enough blood on our hands and I don't want anymore! You will listen to me, ya hear? I want to make friends with her, she could be a good ally." He tried to explain to them. "Or a pain in the ass. She already wants us dead." One guy said, the other piped up, some yelling. "Just kill her already, Antonio!" "ENOUGH!" He yelled again, giving them all a serious face, then giving a heavy sigh. "If-... If she turns out to be an enemy we can try to run away... I just don't want to shed anymore blood." He crew stayed silent, listening to their Captain. "Just for now, play along until I can make her an alli with us." Some men groaned, glaring at the ground. "For now, I need two men to come with me to get supplies, the rest of you bring the ship to hers, you can find her at the east side of the island." Signaling two men to follow him, while others go to their jobs.

Julchen sat on her throne, looking through letters. Some of the letters were stabbed on the table by a dagger. She looked though the small pile of letters she had, tossing from to the side while looking though. Stopping at one letter she was looking for. Ripping it open and reading the content. "Son of a bitch..." She whispered a bit. One of her crew men came next to her, he seemed to be a tall German man, leaning on the arm chair reading some of the letter. "So not even our spies can get close enough to collect our money?" He asked, looking to Julchen. "No..." She answered him, throwing the letter down and rubbing her forehead. "(His name), what do I do? None of my men can get our money..." She said, grabbing her beer and drinking whats left of it, which was only a sip. "Well, you can try your plan, Captain..." He said, walking over to her empty glass, picking it up and filling it with the barrel next to her desk. "I can't believe the bastard is making me come after him... " She said, taking her beer from him after handing it back to her. "Well, your plan might work better. Dress as a whore, seduce him until you get him off guard and steal our money." She rubbed her forehead again. "It's risky... But I can't have anymore of my men injured by a stupid fat rat..." She said, taking a sip of her beer. "It's the same guy who won't pay for the weapons he bought from you, right?" He asked, sitting down on a stool near her. "Correct, he bought a hidden boobytrap, triggered to go off by stepping or pulling a string. But once we brought it to him he shot the guy right in the head." She said, slamming the glass down onto her desk. "Are you sure you will be okay? He sounds tricky..." He asked, worried for his captain. "Don't worry about the lowlife, just don't let Antonio find out. It's none of his damn business." She said, looking to him seriously. "Aye... Captain." He said, still having a worried look on his face.

"So, do you two know anything about Captain Julchen?" Antonio asked, they were in the black market, looking for the things Julchen had asked for. "Do you mean what don't we know?" One guy chuckled with the other guy, looking back to Antonio. "She is one out of 7 female pirates that I know of that has ever actually spilled a lot of blood. Plus she and her crew make and sell boobytraps in the black market." The guy explained. Antonio nodded, listening carefully to the two guys. "Do you know anything more... Personal?" Antonio asked. "Well... A little I guess..." the second guy said. "I heard that before she was a pirate she was some dukes whore at the age of 16! Her father or mother or something sold her off to him." He explained, the first guy continued for him. "Yeah, but then he started getting abusive with her since she started to refuse him." Antonio's eyes got wide. "Then what?" He asked, paying full attention to them. "I think the duke just got more abusive with her, some say he raped her." The first guy continued. "Poor thing" the second guy commented. "But, her brother from Germany saved her, stabbing the duke and leaving him to bathe in his own blood at the night. Though some claim he is still alive." He second went on with the story. "That's bullshit, no duke can stand a paper cut, let alone bathing in his own blood!" The first guy interupted. "Oh yeah? What if some one found him and saved him?" the second guy said. "Don't be foolish, nobody would save him! He was a cold heart bastard!" The first guy commented. "Just continue with the story!" Antonio yelled at them. "Fine!" They both said at the same time. "She started making boobytraps, got enough money and became Captain of her own ship." The first guy finished. "Why do you ask, anyway?" He asked Antonio. "Don't tell me she was the female Captain that captured you?" The second guy asked. Antonio studered a bit. "W-Well, maybe..." The two looked at him. "Nice job, Captain. You are now what most would call a "Whimp" " The first guy said, paying for a box of cannon balls, and lifting the box. "Let's just finish and get out of here, alright?" Antonio asked, pleading the two to shut up. "Aye, Captain. if I can still call you that." The second guy said, getting a shove in the shoulder by Antonio.

"Hey, Ludwig. Tell me all you know about The dog." Julchen asked, signing her name on a contract with one of her customers for months worth of bullets for one of her booby traps they bought. Ludwig thought for a moment before answering. "I think he is a well respected man... and I saw the way he checked you out" Ludwig Smirked to Julchen. Her eyes went wide, looking over to her brother. "Don't be so stupid! I would never fall for my own dog!" She yelled at her brother, giving him a glare. He laughed, "You liked it when he checked you out, huh?" "BROTHER! He might still be an enemy! I don't fall for my enemy!" She yelled again, looking back to her letters, trying to ignore him. Ludwig walked over to her side, giving her a small hug. "I was just kidding, Juli." He told her, calling her by her childhood name, only Ludwig and Claire would call her that now a days. "Juli, it's been almost a year, you have to let the past go. Plus, I think you need someone who will truely love you, other then me." She stay silent, not refusing his hug by also not hugging him back, she always got depressed and mad when he brought up her past. "Ludwig... You can't rush me, even after what happened. He could still be out there." Ludwig got silent, turning Julchen forcefully to look at him. "Who told you that?" Julchen got a little shocked when he got forceful. "I over heard his name from one of the whores, in the black market." Ludwig kept on staring at Julchen with a serious look, kinda scaring Julchen. "Julchen, I killed him to save you, he is not a live." Ludwig Noticed Julchen looking scared, realizing he went a bit to far. Giving her a hug again. "I won't let anyone hurt you..." She stayed silent again, but giving him a hug back.

Julchen walked out of her cabin the next morning, already dressed like one of the whores in the black market. Her dress was purple and black, with black lace and a low cut to her cleveage, showing some of her lacy bra. Some make up and her hair brushed for once. Her crew teased her and gave her wolf whistles. "Shut up. Where is the dog?" Ludwig walked to her side from the deck. "My guess is he is still with his ship, you did say he had some time before he had to return." Julchen let out a groan. "he has untill sunset and then you go looking for him." She told Ludwig, he nodded agreeing to her comands. "I am leaving to hunt down this son of a bitch, if I am not back by sundown, wait longer." Ludwig Gave her a worried look. "Captain?" She started to head off of the ship. "If any of you follow me you could blow up my whole cover and get yourself and me killed." She walked down the first dark alley there was and disapeared in the shadows. Ludwig Smirked once she was out of site.

After a good night sleep on Antonio's rough day, he walked out of his cabin and upstairs to talk to his crew. "I wonder if it was alright for me to sleep in my own ship before reporting back to Julchen" He talked to himself while walking. Once he got up and opened the door he looked around his ship, seeing his crew already at work, some of them were eating their breakfest still. He walked over to a man who was chatting with one of his friends by the wheel. "Please prepare every one to head to the other side of the island, there is where we will find Captain Julchen's ship. " He interupted them. "Aye, Capta-... Can I still call you that?" Just do as I say please!" He hissed back a bit. "Yes, Captain! GET OFF OF YOUR ASSES AND GET READY TO SAIL!" The man called out, everybody rushed to their places.

Julchen rushed though the dark alley, this time ignoring all the waves and nods she would get normally, including this time some laughs and whistles. Turning around one corner, she slammed into a soft wall, or atleast she thought. She let out a small groan from running into whatever it was, but looked to make sure what such a thing dared to stop her mission. Her eyes met one of the guards for the king that ruled this island, though this one was far away from said king. "Well, well, well. Looks like the duke was right, you can find the best whores in the shadows of the black market." The guard said, looking Julchen up and down. She glared at him. "What duke? Why the hell are you here? Get the hell out of my way!" She yelled at him, trying to move past him, not really caring if she got her answers. The guard moved to the side, blocking her path once more. "Hey, will you give me a minute? I've got money." He showed her the bag and jiggled it to show that there was a money inside. She looked to the bag and then back to the guard. "You and that money mean shit to me, Now get out of my way!" She barked at him, moving to the other side to get away. He moved once more in her way, grabbing her arm. "You whore! are you retarded? I want you to fu-" The guard let out a shriek when Julchen kneed him in the balls, then once he bent down she slammed her elbow to the back of his neck, then slamming her knee again on his balls. He fell down hard to the ground, Julchen took that time to run, holding her skirt up so she could. "There! Your balls are fucked up now!" She yelled back.

Antonio kept on pacing back and forth, looking out infront of his ship as his ship sailed near the island till they got to the part where Julchen's ship was. Once her ship got in view, Antonio stopped his pacing, letting out a breath of releaf that Julchen hadn't left without him to go on a blood bath just to find him. "Over there, that ship at the docks!" He said, yelling up to the man who was stiring the wheel. "Aye! Captain!" The man turned the wheel, turning the ship towards where he was told.

Julchen moved out of the dark alley, finally arriving at the black market, right next to the whore house. The whores just stared at Julchen, others let out a giggle. Julchen moved over to the front of the whore house, looking to one of the whores. "Where is Claire?" She asked. the girl Julchen asked just raised an eyebrow. "She should be finishing talking to the mana-" She was interrupted with a loud shout. "JULI!" Was screamed out by a women wearing a bright pink dress with black, and a fur shaw with matching hat. "Claire..." Julchen replied, still not used to her preppy spirit. Claire ran down the stairs as fast as she could in her heels, giving Julchen a big hug. "Juli! Juli! Juli! Oh, My Juli! You are okay!" Julchen struggled to make sure they wouldn't fall over. "Yes, yes, yes! I am fine!" She asshored her friend. Claire kept on talking. "Oh, you look to good in that dress! I knew my old dress would fit you! " She moved back to get a better look at Julchen. "You look just like a healthy whore!" She let out a loud laugh. "Claire, please. I just came to thank you for the dress." Julchen said. "No problem!" She said with a big smile, but it would soon fade to a worried look. "Juli, I don't know if I want you to do this... He comes here often, you know? All the girls hate to "Work" with him because he touches you ever where but does not leave any tip! And he always threatens us if the cost is too high..." Julchen frowned at Claire. "Claire, I'll be fine." She pulled up her dress to her thigh, revealing a hand gun. "I have my fathers gun, I'll be fine..." "... Please! Please! Please! Be careful, my love..." Claire said, giving Julchen another hug. "I will be..." Julchen said, giving her a hug back a bit. After when they were done Julchen started to head where his house was. "Come back after when you are done so I know you are alive! YOU HEAR ME, JULI?" Claire yelled, Julchen just turned a bit while walking, giving her a wave.

Antonio was in his cabin, putting on his full outfit. Being proud of his look in the reflection of the mirrow and headed upstairs, out of his cabin. Once he got out, his ship had just got to the board. He looked and then pointed to 5 of his men. "You guys, I need you to take the stuff we bought from the black market to Captain Julchen's ship. Right away, please." The men just nodded and headed to their dutys. Antonio thought that since he got back with his ship and crew that Julchen would leave him alone long enough to play a little guatar and write letters to his friends. She did said that he had some time before he had to turn with some arren. He went back to his cabin, looking forward to escape his heavy thoughts with his love of music.

"It should be around here if Claire had learn english enough to tell me where the bastard lives, but damn her writing... She couldn't French be her second language!" She groaned, looking to the paper with his address. She stopped to look around, her eye catching onto the letters. "246" "There!" she yelled, heading down to the house with the number. She took a better look once she got closer. "Jeez, how tacky..." She said, moving to the door. She made sure to avoid her traps that she new how to spot, avoiding them easily. Once she got to the door, she knocked three times. Shortly, the door opened, there stand a tall, porktly, almost bald, man. Wearing by far the most tacky robe she saw. She leaned on the doorway, giving the man her best sexy smile she could. "So, I heard from my friends from the whore house that you are quite the guy to be around... Mind if I test that theory?" Giving a small pur to the "r" at the end. The man just stared at her, shocked that he didn't have to go to the whore house. He then stood up straight, clearing his throat. "The manager at that whore house sure can keep his best custemer happy." "Aye, he does..." She said, looking him up and down. He moved to the side, allowing some room for her to come inside. She smiled and moved inside, bowing her a head a bit.

(Line.)

CRAPCRAPCRAPCRAP. BAD AMI, ITS ALREADY BEEN TWO WEEKS. I am so sorry! I've been trying to make them longer but its hard to stay focus and school starting and I am still in the middle of the move WHICH is taking a lot longer then it should just because there is a lot of cat hair everywhere and I am allergic. AUGH! Please forgive me? Also, sorry for any typos or bad writing! Please review.

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR THEIR CHARACTERS. THIS IS ONLY A FANFIC. I REPEAT, DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR THEIR CHARACTERS!**


End file.
